Miraculous Ladynoir: Christmas from the Past, Baby it's Cold Outside
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: Bridgette and Felix dance to a special song as their daughter, Annette looks on. Originally Posted in December 2016/ January 2017. Part of the Miraculous Lady Noir series, but can be read as a stand alone. Felix/Bridgette


**I don't know how or why but this _actually_ happened. This is the product of listening to nothing but "But Baby It's Cold Outside" for an hour. It's _gah_ I don't know what happened. But I got this.**

 **I haven't tried to write coy or hard to get before so _please_ bare with me.**

* * *

 ** _"Baby, It's Cold Outside"_**

 _"Oh believe me darling girl dating your father in college was a lot like the American song 'Baby it's cold outside'" Annette's mother said taking a sip of wine._

 _Her father turned to his darling wife. "I was a perfect gentleman to you"_

 _Her mother smiled "Indeed you were, but there were nights, where it was cold, and dark…"_

 _Annette sat down transfixed as she watched her parents start to sing._

 _"I really can't stay" Annette's mother sang as she walked toward the door_

 _"Baby its cold outside" Her father sang grabbing her hand and twirling her around in his arms._

 _Her mother smiled and blushed letting go of him and heading toward the door. "I've got to go away"_

 _"Baby it's cold outside" Her father took her and dipped her low._

 _"This evening has been" her mother started as the her father bent to kiss her. Bridget pushed him away coyly._

 _"Been hoping that you'd drop in" Her father sang recovering quickly_

 _"So very nice" Her mother said started to leave again._

 _"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice" Her father sang kissing them sweetly.  
_

 _"My mother will start to worry" Her mother sang_

 _– "Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Her father continued_

 _"Father will be pacing the floor" Her mother tried to reason._

 _"Listen to the fireplace roar" Her father said leading her away from the door._

 _"So really I'd better scurry " Her mother pulled away._

 _"Beautiful, please don't hurry" Her father twirled her around._

 _"Maybe just a half a drink more" She said with sitting on the couch._

 _"Put some records on while I pour" Her father said walking away.  
_

 _"The neighbors might think" Her Mother jumped up worried._

 _"Baby, it's bad out there" Her father said handing her her drink._

 _"Say, what's in this drink?" Her mother said putting the drink and turned away from him._

 _"No cabs to be had out there" Her father put a hand on her waist and Her mother leaned into his embrace._

 _"I wish I knew how" Her mother turned to face him._

 _"Your eyes are like starlight now" Her father put a hand to her cheek._

 _"To break this spell" Her mother blushed as she stared in his eyes._

 _"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell" Her father sang though there was no hat to speak of.  
_

 _"I ought to say no, no, no" Her mother removed his arms and stepped back._

 _"Mind if I move in closer?" Her father stepped in time with her._

 _"At least I'm gonna say that I tried" Her mother sang_

 _"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" Her father agreed._

 _"I really can't stay" Her mother sang giving him one last chance to kick them out._

 _"Baby don't hold out" Her father sang._

 _"Ah, but it's cold outside" They sang together._

 _"I've got to get home" Her mother sang again turning around._

 _"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there" Her father reasoned_

 _"Say, lend me your coat" Her mother pulled away._

 _"It's up to your knees out there" Her father put a hand on the small of her back._

 _"You've really been grand" Her mother sang again/_

 _"Thrill when you touch my hand" Her father held her hand_

 _"Why don't you see" Her mother sang_

 _"How can you do this thing to me?" Her father said pouting adorably._

 _"There's bound to be talk tomorrow" Her mother said as she allowed herself to be pulled toward the couch._

 _"Think of my life long sorrow" Her father said though there was a smile on his face._

 _"At least there will be plenty implied" Her mother sang._

 _"If you caught pneumonia and died" Her father continued from his previous line._

 _"I really can't stay" Her mother sang but she sat down anyway. Annette started to smile._

 _"Get over that hold out" Her father said sitting on the couch beside her mother._

 _"Ah, but it's cold outside" Her parent's sang as they both started to kiss._

 _Annette smiled and sipped her cocoa. Slowly she stood and walked toward her room a closed the door._

* * *

 **I wrote this in an hour. It's had minimum edits. I got bored.**

 **BTW. The 'Her' that is constantly referred to is Annette. Annette's watching the whole thing take place as her parents play cat and mouse. I don't know where in the chronology it take's place but it obviously takes _before_ the night they died.**


End file.
